


First Aid

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki injures himself. Watanuki makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-17-2008

Doumeki is late, and Kimihiro is beginning to get annoyed. He’s running all of the reasons to yell at the big oaf when he gets there when Kimihiro notices Doumeki walking toward him. Doumeki’s arm is cradled against his chest, and Kimihiro’s chest tightens up. He forgets all about wanting to brain the big oaf and runs to meet him.

“What the hell did you do, Doumeki?” he says as soon as he reaches him. It is not what he wants to say, but it is too late, so he places his hand on Doumeki’s injured arm.

“I wrenched it in practice,” Doumeki says tonelessly.

Doumeki’s face is pale, and there is a tense line in his jaw that Kimihiro is trying not to stare at it. He tells himself it’s because he doesn’t Doumeki to make a snide remark about it and leaves it at that.

“Why didn’t you go to the nurse? You need to get this looked at right now, you idiot!” Kimihiro grabs Doumeki’s free hand and starts pulling him back towards the school.

“It’s fine,” Doumeki asserts and pulls his hand from Kimihiro’s grasp. “You need to get to that woman’s shop.”

“Yuuko-san will understand,” Kimihiro argues. “Right now, we need to get your arm looked at.”

“It’s fine,” Doumeki says shortly, and walks out of the school gates. “Let’s go.”

Kimihiro follows, watching Doumeki carefully as they walk. The slightest wince will have Kimihiro dragging that stubborn idiot to the nearest clinic, and then he’ll make Doumeki _pay_ for the treatment he could have gotten for _free_ at school.

Kimihiro is smiling by the time they reach Yuuko-san’s shop. She is, predictably, waiting for them at the gate, a secretive smile on her face.

Doumeki nods at her before turning back the way they came to go home.

“Are you going to let him leave, Watanuki?” she asks, and she sounds amused. Probably because she knows that he _can’t_ let Doumeki leave injured.

“Oi,” Kimihiro calls.

Doumeki stops and turns around.

“Are your parents home?”

Doumeki shrugs his uninjured shoulder.

Kimihiro sighs. “Get over here. If you don’t set it right, you won’t be able to use it, and I don’t want to hear that you couldn’t get it set right because you had to walk me to work.” He pauses, then adds, “You idiot,” for good measure.

Doumeki rolls his eyes but comes back. Yuuko-san has bandages and a bottle of painkillers in her hands, and Kimihiro doesn’t bother to ask her how she knows.

He’s really sick of hearing how everything is _hitsuzen_.

He has Doumeki’s arm properly in the sling after Yuuko-san sets his elbow, which is an angry, swollen purple under his uniform. Kimihiro doesn’t meet Doumeki’s eyes as the other teen stands and thanks them.

“What do I owe?” Doumeki is asking, and Yuuko-san is smiling.

“Nothing,” she says. “It wasn’t _your_ wish.”

+++

The next morning, Doumeki is waiting for him at the school gates. Kimihiro raises an eyebrow but walks up to meet him.

“Here,” Doumeki thrusts out a box.

Kimihiro looks at it curiously. “What’s in it?”

Doumeki shakes his head and sighs. “Open it later, if you want. I have to get to class.” And with that, Doumeki walks off, leaving Kimihiro with a wrapped box.

He opens it on his way to class to find a very nice, very plain bento. Kimihiro looks at the furoshiki in his left hand – the furoshiki that has his, Doumeki’s, and Himawari-chan’s lunches – and shakes his head.

“I already made lunch, you idiot,” he says quietly. He’s smiling, though. And he’s sure Doumeki did it to get Kimihiro’s lunch as well as his own.

At least, that’s what he tells himself.


End file.
